


In the Rukh

by Cure_Emotion22



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin (Magi) Mentioned, F/M, Gen, Hurts So Good, I Love You, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is after they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cure_Emotion22/pseuds/Cure_Emotion22
Summary: After the battle that destroyed Alma Torran is over, Solomon and Sheba are joined together one last time and recall the times they spent together.
Relationships: Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham/Sheba
Kudos: 5





	In the Rukh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Ruhk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689806) by Cure Emotion. 



> This was originally posted on FanFiction and I decided to move it here. You can still find the original under the same name.
> 
> This is what I think happened after the battle for Alma Torran, after Solomon dies fighting Arba and returned to the rukh. He meets Sheba there, and reflects on the time they spent together. Enjoy! I own nothing.

The battle was over. The victor undecided. Solomon looked around him, surveying the damage his once great kingdom took.

For the second time in his life, Solomon was disappointed in himself. He had failed everyone, caused the destruction of his own kingdom, lost many lives, including his own, his friends betrayed him, and he lost his family.

Solomon stood in the flow of the rukh for the second time in his life. He saw all the beasts, men, women, children; young and old, pass him and move into the great light that was the rukh.

He was waiting, waiting for what felt like an eternity, for Sheba to join him. Solomon knew Sheba would have questions for him, for why he left her, why he didn't come back sooner, if he really did care for her and for their child.

As he stood there, he thought he heard something.

“Solomon? Is that you?” Solomon turned to look for the source of the voice. There, at the beginning of the tunnel of light, was Sheba.

Young and youthful, her hair neat and tidy, pink as the sunset, and her clothes the same as when she was seventeen and had just joined the Rebellion. As Solomon walked towards her, his appearance changed to his youthful appearance, to when he was the leader of the Rebellion.

“Sheba,” Solomon said. “I know you must have many questions and I want you to know that I am so sorry for putting you through all that, and…”

“Solomon,” Sheba said, interrupting him. “I know. It's okay. For those years when I was your hands, legs, eyes, and ears, the rukh always told me. I know what you felt and what you wanted. After all Solomon, I love you.”

Solomon felt like crying for the first time in his life. Sheba had always believed in him, she had always stayed by his side. She listened to him, and most of all, she gave him a family.

“However,....” Solomon looked at Sheba and saw the troubled look on her face. “I can not stay with you in the rukh.”

Solomon felt his face fall. “But, why… why can't you? After all I did to you; leaving you in Alma Torran to deal with Arba and Al-Thamen. I thought by now you would be screaming in my face, asking for an explanation.”

“You’re right,” Sheba answered. “By now I would be. But sometimes you have to leave your anger behind, and beside, it feels very peaceful here in the rukh.”

“But why,” Solomon asked her. “Why can't you stay with me? I thought you would have wanted to be together in the end?”

Sheba smiled. “Of course I do Solomon; but…” Sheba took a deep breath and looked Solomon in the eye.

Solomon looked at Sheba too. He knew what was important to Sheba and who she loved. Now, her heart was filled by two people; himself and their son, Aladdin.

“He needs me Solomon. Aladdin needs me,” she said. “Aladdin needs me. Even if he can’t see me, even if he can’t hear me, I’ll follow our son and watch over him. I need to make sure that he will be safe in the new world. I...I am so sorry Solomon.”

“No, I understand Sheba,” Solomon said. “Aladdin means a lot to you and he does to me too. And you don’t owe me an apology to me. I also want Aladdin to be safe as well.”

“Solomon…” Sheba said, as tears formed in her eyes.

Solomon looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her red eyes were becoming watery and her lips were twitching a bit. There was no doubt; Solomon loved her so much. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Good luck, Sheba,” Solomon brought his head back up and looked her in her ruby eyes. “Watch over our son well.”

They looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. Sheba cupped Solomon’s face and brought her lips to his. The kiss was tender and sweet. They pulled away after a few moments and looked at each other one last time.

“I’m going, Solomon,” Sheba said. “Good luck, Sheba,” Solomon answered.

Sheba walked away and into the rukh, to watch over their son, Aladdin, the one who would change the new world.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Oh woah! This one took me a while, but it is finally over and I am so happy!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> (I think I have a thing for doomed characters/relationships. Is that okay?)


End file.
